El Perdón De Ikki
by SakuraK Li
Summary: Ikki confronta a su corazón lleno de temor e inseguridad ante la posibilidad de no verse reflejado mas en los compasivos ojos de su hermano.  *One shot*


Un día mas, sumido en este aroma tan peculiar, rodeado de gente vestida de azul y blanco, del eco incesante del pitido de esos aparatos que monitorean el corazón de los enfermos que pululan en este maldito edificio y el monótono ruido de los respiradores.

Los gritos de agonía unidos a las lagrimas por el que se ha ido, son lo peor para un alma atormentada y vaya que la mía lo es. Supongo que en algún rincón de este frío sitio alguien puede alegrarse, quizás por una nueva vida lograda, tal vez por un milagro esperado, o una esperanza efímera que al fin ha sido tocada con sus manos. ¿Podré yo unirme a ese selecto grupo?, suspiro mientras me hago esta pregunta por enésima vez. Me asomo por la ventana en un inútil intento de distraerme, de nuevo por aquí ese par de idiotas, ¿que no tendrán nada mejor en que ocupar su tiempo?, si ya se que me lo reprocharías, si pudieras, es tiempo de esfumarme, detesto sus caras, intentan ocultar su temor con un rayo de esperanza, por eso me agradas, nunca intentas guardar las apariencias, lo prometo, regresare en cuanto se vayan, siempre lo hago. Doy una ultima mirada a tu apacible cuerpo tendido sobre esa blanca cama, las cortinas de la ventana son movidas ligeramente por la brisa marina que entra a través de la rendija que he abierto con la esperanza que su olor te ayude ha sentirte como en casa, tus brazos descansan a cada lado de tu cuerpo por encima de la sabana blanca que te cubre, ese color me enferma. Bien, ahora se lo que debo hacer, mientras ese par de idiotas vienen a presentar sus respetos, como si ya te dieran por muerto.

Luces mucho mejor sonrió mientras observo tu torso cubierto por una ligera pijama cuadrada roja y gris, lo siento no pude resistirme combina mejor con esa sabana verde, esta vez tardaron en irse, mas de lo que puedo resistir alejarme de ti, me parece que el ruso ese, me vio desde aquí, desde esta ventana que ha sido mi fiel compañera a lo largo de estos 2 meses, la que ha sido testigo de todo lo que me inspira verte ahí, como si no quisieras regresar a mi. Todo parece un sueño o una pesadilla, si eso debe ser, una maldita pesadilla de la que no puedo sobresaltarme lo suficiente para despertar. Vuelvo a suspirar, parece que se esta haciendo un maldito habito, hace casi diez semanas que abandone una cama como la tuya, Shiryu y Hyoga me dijeron que ni tú ni Seiya habían logrado reaccionar, lo de él, según explico Saori, es producto de la espada de Hades y tal vez nunca podrá salir de eso. Puedo vivir con ello, pero lo tuyo, es tan diferente, "No hay razón medica, para que no despierte", dijeron."Es como si no deseara hacerlo" imbéciles, años en la escuela de medicina y ¿es todo lo que pueden decir?, aprieto mis puños con rabia solo de recordar sus molestas voces.

¿Acaso eso es cierto Shun, solo estas dormido?, ¿Acompañas a Seiya en ese viaje del que no hay retorno? ¿Donde soy incapaz de acompañarte y protegerte?. Todos los días te pregunto esto recargado en esta ventana, donde veo el sol extinguirse cada día, donde lo veo nacer de vuelta al siguiente, debo confesar que cuando te quitaron esos aparatos creí no tardarías en despertar, pero sigues igual, ese suero que traspasa tu brazo ha empezado ha hacerte unas excoriaciones en la piel y solo puedo ver como lo cambian de brazo cada dos días, ni siquiera el temor a la aguja te hace despertar, ¿pero en que estoy pensando?. Tomo mi cabeza entre mis manos presa de la impotencia, eso era cuando eras un bebe, ahora eres un hombre que ha soportado tanto, mas de lo que puedo resguardarte, podrás tener mil años sin embargo, para mi no dejas de ser un niño inquieto que se remueve en mis brazos hasta que te dejo tomar mi mano entre las tuyas. Shun no puedes abandonarme así, no te permito hacerlo, no sin antes asegurarme que lo entiendes, para mi el mundo es gris sin tu presencia, poco me importan los santos, las guerras santas o la misma Atena, que me perdone quien haya de hacerlo. Ya han sido dos veces las que mi puño se ha levantado en contra tuya, nunca hemos hablado de ello, lo sé es mi culpa, enteramente mía, siempre me voy de tu lado, debes entender que no puedo verte a los ojos, cuando sé que he atentado contra tu vida, esa que no sé cuando jure proteger, la misma a la que mamá se aferro a con todas sus fuerzas, nunca te he dicho esto verdad, miro tu rostro nuevamente mientras me preparo a decirte un secreto de familia. Tenia dos años cuando naciste, no recuerdo gran cosa pero en tu segundo cumpleaños; mamá nos llevo al templo y oró largo rato, me entretuve con una mariposa que se había posado en su hombro e intente sujetarla, pero me fue imposible y voló hacia un jardín cercano, me levante tras ella cuando mamá me encontró me tomo de la mano y me llevo a hacer oración, algo que me molesto mucho, así que tardo mucho tiempo para lograr que me hincará y juntara mis manos, finalmente creí se había dado por vencida pero me miro seriamente a los ojos y me dijo, _"Ikki, este día es muy importante no solo es el cumpleaños de Shun, él es tu hermano menor y debes cuidar de él, tal y como yo lo hago de ambos, ser el hermano mayor significa, enseñarle el camino del bien y sobre todas las cosas amarlo, cuando tu hermano estaba en mi vientre, tuve muchos problemas de salud, los doctores me dijeron que no podría tener a un hijo sano y que posiblemente mi vida se iría el ello si seguía manteniéndome firme en tenerlo que pensara en ti, mi pequeño hijo" _me miro con ternura de esa forma que heredaste tanbien y continuó,_ "Pero yo les respondí, que era por ti, mi querido Ikki, que lo estaba haciendo, un chico debe proteger lo que le da sentido a tu vida, hijo mío es la ley de la naturaleza que una madre no este todo el tiempo que desearía con un hijo, un padre debe irse antes que un hijo lo cual es doloroso y difícil pero así es la vida un día te da una alegría que no esperabas y en la tarde puede quitarte todo por lo que has luchado, el valor de cada persona radica en levantarte y aprender ha ser feliz con las cosas que logras sin tanto esfuerzo, en guardar en tu corazón las experiencias que te hicieron fuerte y que nadie te puede arrebatar: es decir una lección bien aprendida. _

_Para tu aprendizaje habrá días que no desees salir de la cama y que pensaras que si la vida fuera justa contigo no deberías seguir viviendo, cuando esos días grises y eternos lleguen a ti, piensa en tu hermano siempre tendrán un lazo irrompible a pesar de las dificultades que puedes encontrar en tu vida, mi amado Ikki en él tendrás un refugio, sus brazos serán como si fueran los míos"_.

Como te he fallado, me derrumbo frente a tu cama, obligándote ha aceptar ese lugar en la mansión Kido, culpándote por mi infortunio cuando decidí robar la armadura de sagitario, nunca has hecho ningún reproche, incluso Seiya censuro mi proceder, un día descubrió cuando me marchaba, se puso en mi camino y me impidió la salida, intento exigirme que me despidiera de ti, que el deber de un hermano es cuidar al otro. ¿Pero dime como puedo volver a hacer eso, si con solo mirar tu rostro me avergüenzo de mis pecados y me haces huir?, miro mis manos, están manchadas de sangre, y solo pensar esa pudo haber sido tuya…la idea me vuelve loco.

Al filo de la media noche dos enfermeras han venido como siempre a revisarte, me han mirado fugazmente seguro es por los cambios que hice de tu atuendo, pero han aprendido a no hablar de nada que no sea estrictamente medico, cambiaron el suero, reacomodaron las flores que ese par te trajo, y antes de marcharse dijeron que Seiya sigue igual, en un intento vago por reconfortarme, supongo. Te remueves entre la tibieza de las sabanas, como si solo estuvieras durmiendo, te recuestas sobre tu brazo izquierdo hasta quedar casi en posición fetal abrazando una almohada ¿será posible que solo finjas para que me quede a tu lado?, déjame pensar que me engañas eso puede hacerme conciliar el sueño que esta noche parece huir desesperadamente de mi. Incluso así tu respiración es pausada y tranquila, el cansancio me obliga a sentarme en el sillón, otro de mis confidentes de esta vacía habitación, desde aquí contemplo tu rostro casi en penumbra y sin darme cuenta esa paz que irradias me invade, mandándome al sueño.

Despierto sobresaltado, son solo los pasos de la ronda nocturna que corren por el pasillo, he aprendido a reconocerlos, algo pasa, sin interés de saberlo sigo contemplando tu apacible rostro, miro de nuevo el calendario he tachado cada día que he pasado aquí, aun no descifro con que fin, suspiro una vez mas, tomo una frazada cercana con la que me cubro y me acomodo para volver a conciliar el sueño, aun faltan un par de horas para que llegue el amanecer. Otro sobresalto mas, la gente corre me parece oír un llanto lejano, ¡imposible dormir! dejare de intentarlo así que me inclino sobre tu cama arrodillándome para poder contemplarte mas de cerca mis manos toman mi cabeza, me siento vació y sí, a ti te lo puedo confiar, asustado deseo verme reflejado en esos ojos que me llenan de remordimiento, necesito que tus labios me digan que me perdonas, por dejarte, por retenerte, por mantenerte con vida, por intentar matarte, por no saber ser un mejor hermano mayor, Shun yo… y dejo de pensar permito que mis lagrimas surquen mis mejillas como hacia mucho no me permitía, mi pecho arde, y mi cabeza comienza a doler, pero comienzo a sentir que el dolor se aleja de mi. Una tibia mano toma mi barbilla, como si supieras cuanto te necesito despiertas y me miras aun con ojos llorosos de tanto dormir sin dejarte articular palabra me aferro a ti con fuerza.

– Ikki –dices casi sin aliento después de lo que me ha parecido un segundo –me lastimas. Aflojo el abrazo pero no me separo de ti, no interrumpes el silencio me pierdo en este momento debí volverme a quedar dormido estoy sobre tu pecho froto mis ojos confuso. La duda me invade, solo fue un sueño, siento de nuevo algo surgir dentro de mis ojos, me incorporo y me cubro con una mano, un maldito sueño, una dulce pesadilla eso ha sido todo, golpeo la pared liberando mi ira.

– ¿Por qué haces eso nii-san? –volteo y miro tu cara llena de preocupación, nuevamente me arrojo a tus brazos parece que los papeles se han invertido, eres el hermano que consuela mi dolido corazón, tomas con ternura mi mano examinando si no hay ningún daño, en vez de hacer un gesto de reproche me miras con preocupación, niego con la cabeza y sonríes ligeramente. –Te quedaste dormido –dices por toda respuesta, bostezas de nuevo como si te costara trabajo mantenerte despierto. –No es nada –me dices pero tus ojos rojos y tu extrema debilidad no me tiene tranquilo, estoy por ir a buscar a un médico y sutilmente retienes mi mano. –No te vayas –dices, esas palabras resuenan en mi como nunca lo han hecho, y me siento junto a ti, desvío mi mirada, tú en cambio te has acomodo en la cama y me observas detenidamente, sonríes de nuevo y estornudas lo que me obliga a verte a los ojos, vuelvo a reflejarme en ellos luego de tantos años.

Es inevitable que lo siga postergando, un sonido sale de mi garganta pero tu mueca me hace pensar que no he dicho nada, vuelvo a pronunciar esas palabras que tantas veces he dicho en mi mente –perdóname.

– Lo escuche la primera vez –dices, mientras bajas la mirada a tu regazo, mi corazón late violentamente, y tu silencio me abruma, lo sabia no soy capaz de obtener tu perdón.– ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? –tus inaudibles palabras resuenan en mi cabeza y siento que el aire me falta. Busco tu cara pero sigues sin mirarme ¿tan repulsivo soy ante tu presencia?. – No tengo ningún motivo para perdonarte Ikki –me miras a los ojos, lo que tanto temí se ha vuelto realidad –es decir, no has hecho nada que requiera ser perdonado.

– Pero yo intente matarte, Shun, ¿no lo ves? –suelto con desesperación.

– Si, pero yo te lo pedí, debería ser yo el que te pidiera perdón por solicitarte algo tan difícil. –Bajas la cara y no puedo imaginar lo que estarás pensando.

– No solo hablo de esta vez, si no de aquella cuando te herí tu brazo –apunto hacia el, es difícil encontrar una cicatriz por aquel corte.

– Estabas molesto, eso fue todo –dices con completa naturalidad

–Shun yo intente matarte, eso me... –te tomo por los hombros enfatizando el asunto que deseo tratar, pones un dedo en mis labios y mueves la cabeza.

– Te lo dije no hay nada que yo tenga que perdonar, y no hay nada por lo que debas pedir perdón, me encantaría seguir hablando contigo pero tengo mucho sueño, podemos dejarlo para mañana –suplicas entre bostezo y bostezo.

– Esto no esta bien, Shun, iré por el medico –insisto

– Deja, estoy bien –afirmas mientras te acomodas en un extremo de la cama –solo necesito dormir.

– Shun si duermes temo no vuelvas a despertar –menciono angustiado.

– ¿Porque temes eso? –preguntas con un hilo de voz

– Porque así has estado los últimos dos meses –grito con desesperación para hacerme oír. Abres pesadamente los ojos, sonríes y me das la mano invitándome a la cama, te abrazas a mi tan pronto estoy a tu lado y me susurras "si eso llega a pasar, confío que sabrás traerme de vuelta." –Me dices, antes de que sienta que las fuerzas te abandonan y que tu respiración vuelve a ser pausada, revuelvo tus cabellos con mi mano, sonrió y se que tienes razón si mañana no despiertas con una hermosa sonrisa, encontrare la forma de regresarte a mi lado.


End file.
